One Time's Enough
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Mavis has never seen any reason why the others are so frightened of her father, but that's because she's the only one that hasn't seen him in a REAL fight. When she does see it, one time's enough, but that's not all she's gonna see. She'll also see her beloved aunts and uncles become the feared beings they were centuries ago and she has to become one of them. This is War.
1. Dracula

**Ali: Don't judge me! I've had an addiction to this movie ever since I learned Dracula friggin' rapped at the end.**

**Mavis: It's still weird to me... Hi humans! You may have seen me around on my trips around the world.**

**Ali: Yes, I got Mavis here. Dracula was all like 'I'm too busy, bleh, bleh-bleh!'**

**Dracula: I do not say 'bleh, bleh-bleh!'**

**Mavis & Ali: You've said it over a dozen times!**

**Ali: I mean seriously, how're you going to say that you've never said that in your life when you keep saying, 'I do not say bleh, bleh-bleh' over and over again.**

**Mavis: I completely understand.**

**Dracula: Don't you have a disclaimer to say?**

**Ali: Oh yeah, right. I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Dracula

Mavis smiled at Jonny's antics as he paled considerably at Dracula's 'red face' (she also called it 'scare face' and 'something that's scary to everyone but me face') and walked over to Jonny to comfort the new vampire (only eight years).

"It's alright," she said.

"You're not _terrified_ of your dad?" Jonny asked, his voice holding only an ounce of his bewilderment.

"No, what's there to be afraid of?"

"Obviously you haven't seen him fight," Jonny grumbled.

"And you have?"

"Yeah, he was... powerful, tearing down his enemies in just a flick of his wrist," Jonny said, his eyes taking on a haunted look. "It was terrifying and so awe inspiring at the same time."

"Awe inspiring? I've got to see my dad fight."

"No! The only reason he fought was because people and monsters were in some serious danger and he couldn't smooth talk his way out of it," Jonny said. "Imagine how bad it would be?"

Mavis blew her bangs out of her hair. "I just wanted to know why everyone's afraid of dad."

"You do _not_ wanna know," Jonny said.

"You need some blood," Mavis observed, looking at Jonny's paler than normal face and how his eyes seemed more hungry.

"Yeah," he laughed. "I need a bit of near-blood."

"Alright. I'll go for a moonlight stroll, maybe catch some scorpions," she said.

"Alright, be careful," he said, kissing her.

After they parted she smiled at him, her fangs flashing. "Yeah. I always am."

Mavis walked out, enjoying the cool night air. After seeing the world they eventually returned to turn Jonny. Dracula turned him because Mavis wasn't confident enough and didn't want to take chances. As she walked she started to dance to a song in her head. Before she knew it she was frozen with fear as she stared into muddy red eyes that made her shake. She backed away and whimpered, her vampire fighting instincts having yet to come in. She heard her name being called, but she couldn't answer. Suddenly before her there was a large black bat with wild red eyes.

"Mavis! Move back!"

She did as ordered and backed away quickly. Blue and purple misty magic enveloped him and then there stood an angered vampire, fangs larger and more threatening, ears more pointed, eyes glowing blue with thick black slits for pupils, strong wide shoulders, and a powerful presence. She was almost more afraid of her father than of the threat before her. It was a werewolf, but not one like her Uncle Wayne, it wore no clothes and growled like a wild animal, this was obviously not civil. She was scared of another monster, which she never had to be before. The large dark brown mass hurled itself with its hind legs towards her father and he surged forward and slammed into the werewolf, a loud growl in his throat. His movements were so deadly accurate and strong as he clawed the werewolf's flank, the blood spraying everywhere. THe wolf lunged at her father, but he was too quick and he ripped the werewolf's arm arm. Dracula was so powerful that the werewolf had no choice but to back down. Count Dracula, however, wasn't done yet and flew over, snapping it's neck quickly. Mavis shook, her heart racing. This was why monsters feared him, this was why he was named the King of Vampires, why he was the strongest of monsters.

"Mavis, sweetie are you alright?" he asked his daughter, seeing fright in her eyes and stepping closer, slightly disheveled hair and clothes. When he took a step forward she took a step back and he used his magic to right himself and stepped forward again and she took another step back. "Mavis, my sweet-fang, do not be afraid."

She was still shaking, but at least she didn't back away when he stepped forward. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, murmuring familiar things like, 'you're okay' that slowly made her relax. She would never see her father the same again, but at least it was closer to normal than it was when he was fighting that werewolf. She numbly followed her father to the hotel and Jonny saw her face and immediately came over. She unconsciously moved away from her father and Jonny noticed this and decided to bring it up in their shared room.

"You saw your dad fight didn't you?"

She nodded. "It was so scary. It was like he wasn't even my dad anymore."

"I know, but after a while it gets easier," he said.

"Now I know why everyone's scared of my dad," she murmured in his shoulder.

"Yeah, but when I was human I was scared of him, and I still am... so really, there's not much of a difference... you need to get some rest."

"Night Jonny," she said, cuddling with him.

"Night Mavis," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

**Ali: Yeah! This is definitely going to have more chapters, I have the plot in my head and I'm gonna write it down and upload!**

**Mavis: Cool. I've never actually seen my dad fight, and that sounds terrifying.**

**Ali: Thank you! I wanted to make it that way. So, please review and tell me if I should just stop here or continue.**

**Dracula: I will not voice my opinion, now, excuse me while I run my hotel.**

**Ali: Shouldn't you be in your coffin? It's like, noon.**

**Mavis: *yawns* Yeah, I'm tired.**

**Dracula: Come now, my honeyguts.**


	2. Murray

**Ali: Second chapter! Oh yeah!**

**Frank: Sup humans and monsters everywhere!**

**Ali: Frankenstein's here!**

**Frank: I was told to make you say the disclaimer.**

**ALi: I own Hotel Transylvania!**

**Frank: *hits her on the head* Tell the truth!**

**Ali: *rubs head and frowns* I own absolutely nothing but the plot...**

**Frank: Good! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Murray

Mavis was grateful that her father saved her life that day. She still couldn't see him in the same light and he knew this. He had kept her away from his fighting for hundreds of years, but that didn't mean that he was able to keep her from seeing him like that forever, she would have seen it sooner or later, but he would have preferred thousands of years later. As he walked through his hotel he saw dirty footprints and his automatic thought was Quasimodo. Tehn he noticed they were paw prints and figured it was the pups, but there was one set and neither Wayne nor Wanda walked on all fours, and neither had one toe missing on their front left paw. He knew automatically a werewolf that was not welcome had come into his hotel and judging by the blood on parts of the paws, it was a feral and uncivilized werewolf. And it was going straight for said werewolves room. His pale face paled impossibly more and he thought of how the pups, his guests, and his daughter.

_Oh no, _he thought.

~MAVIS~

She walked towards her shared room with Johnny and wondered why there was an unfamiliar scent in the air... no, it was familiar, it was just something she'd have rather forgotten after a few days of being attacked. She steeled her reserves and followed the scent towards a trail, paw prints. She narrowed her eyes and looked closely. They were only a few hours old if her skills were correct. She followed the tracks wuickly, pausing as they became a few minutes old. She stilled her breathing.

_You're just going to see where he is and then tell the nearest monster that you know can take care of themselves,_ she assured herself.

Too bad she was too afraid to move when she looked at the jet black wold with disturbing light blue eyes. She backed away slightly and then went to the nearest room, her Uncle Murray's room. She knocked on the door and he opened it, a smile revealing itself to her.

"Hey Mavis! What's up?"

She put a hand over his mouth and put her finger in front of her lips. "Follow me, there's a werewolf inside the Hotel."

His eyes turned serious and he nodded. "Take me to him."

She walked carefully and quietly back to where the wolf was and it was still there. She breathed and made herself relax and she suddenly felt danger from beside her. She looked over at her "uncle" and saw that his eyes were crimson and his face didn't hold it's usual grin, but an unusual scowl. Sand gathered around him and he flew forward and first punched the wolf in the nose before he made the sand curl around the black wolf and she saw fear in it's eyes, like it saw in hers. Murray's red eyes flashed and the sand constricted and there was a sickening crunch and the wold went limp. Blood poured from between the same and she backed away from the powerful being before her. Murray's sand retreated to wherever his sand went and the bloodied hamburger meat of a wolf laid dead at his feet. He turned his crimson eyes to the frightened vampire princess and his eyes immediately turned green.

"You did right by telling me about the wolf. Go tell your dad about it."

"I just saw," Dracula said, walking closer and Murray was confused when he stepped forward to hug his niece when she turned and ran. "She's seen you in a new light Murray, she is frightened, much like she was with me, you'll have to comfort her if she's to be calm with you again."

Murray nodded and went to his "nieces" room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she called.

He opened the door and she froze. "Honey, it's okay. I'm the same old me."

She nodded. "Yeah, I get that, but it's still frightening."

He hugged her. "I'm sad to say that with this feral wolf problem you're going to be seeing sides of your family you'd wish you'd have never seen."

SHe buried her face in his shoulder at the thought and took comfort in the familiar feeling.

* * *

**ALi: THere you go!**

**Frank: THat was good.**

**Ali: Thanks. REview!**


	3. Frankenstein & His Bride

**Ali: I got the third chapter. WHo's proud?**

**Jonathan: I AM!**

**Ali: Yeah! *fist pumps***

**Jonathan: Everybody lookin' for a good time tonight?!**

**Crowd: *cheers and some wolf whistle***

**Ali: Yeah! We're gonna see another monster.**

**Jonathan: After Ali says the disclaimer!**

***Everything gets quiet***

**Ali: SAy what?**

**Jonathan: You heard me. Go on and say it.**

**Ali: WHY?!**

**Jonathan: Because it's the right thing to do.**

**Ali: *huffs and crosses arms* FIne! I own nothing.**

**Jonathan: Review!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Frankenstein & His Bride**_

There's been plenty of sighting of wolves outside of the hotel so guests were thoroughly cautioned. There were more soldiers made and placed on patrol. Things were relatively save, but the older monsters knew better than to assume they were safe and kept a wary eye out for other monsters. Jonathan and Dracula took it upon themselves to protect Mavis, but Mavis didn't _want _protecting. She wanted to be able to defend herself. She always kept alert just in case there was another infiltration an currently she was with her Zing in the dining hall, sullenly eating.

"What's wrong Mavis? You've hardly touched your food," Jonathan asked.

"Yes, you need to eat my voodoo doll," Dracula insisted.

Mavis looked up at them and then mulled over if she wanted to voice her thought and then shook her head with a sigh. "Nothing."

The two males shared a look. "Mavis?"

"I want to learn to fight," she finally said.

Dracula leaned back and a grim line was on his face. He had taught her to defend against the guests, not against ferocious beasts that were like animals. He knew this day would come, but he was truly hoping it wouldn't be so soon.

"Mavis you really don't need to learn how to fight," Jonathan said.

"No, no, no, if she wants to travel down this path let her," Dracula said, and stared at his daughter. "Are you sure my little blood orange?"

"I'm positive," she said firmly.

"Fine, I will train you myself," Dracula said, rising from his chair.

"Are you sure?" Jonathan asked.

"If anyone else did it they would go too easy on her for fear of upsetting me, and if they didn't I'd snap. It's best if I did it," Dracula assured.

"A-alright," Jonathan stuttered.

~TWO NIGHTS LATER~

Mavis laid on the ground, looking up into her father's blue eyes. "Do you have to be so hard at first?"

He looked up and paced. "Would the wolves in that pack take it easy on you because you have no experience?"

She slowly shook her head. "N-no..."

"If they will not, _I_ will not," he said.

Mavis rose and stretched her aching muscles. "FIne."

"Again," he demanded.

Mavis held back a sigh and circled around her seemingly relaxed father. He kept his eyes on her and she dove for his feet and he bent down to scratch her and she rolled away and grabbed his ankle and tried to drag him down but he simple kicked her off into a wall. He slammed her into the ground and positioned his teeth at her throat.

"Dead." he said. She growled, upset that she was so easily defeated by her father. "Do not fret honey bat, I have been doing this for thousands of years, you have only just begun to learn."

"Again," she growled, shoving herself away from the wall.

~A FEW HOURS LATER~

After an exhausting night of training she walked back to her room with aching muscles and there was suddenly a loud roar. It sounded like her uncle Frank. She burst into the room and saw them double teaming a massive wolf. Eunice used her crimson fake claws and raked them along his side while Frankenstein ripped off a back leg, blood staining the area around them. Their clothes, their skin, everything around them had blood on it, even Mavis. She took a step back and tried to imagine her safe, non-animalistic aunt and uncle, but she saw nothing but what was in front of her: two homemade monsters who had a deadly fire in their eyes.

"Mavy?" Frankenstein asked, trying to smile away her fears. "Sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine," she said, remembering that this had happened to her other family members, it would be no different this time. She could only hope. "I'm gonna wash this off."

The werewolves were starting to become a real problem, something that needed to be exterminated. That, everyone was sure of.

* * *

**Ali: Okay, that's it, I hope to get slammed by some more inspiration soon, wish me luck.**

**Jonathan: Yeah, you need it.**

**Ali: Thanks... I know...**

**Jonathan: Calling them as I see them.**

**Ali: Aaaaanyway... review!~**


End file.
